


Fallout Drabble: All-Consuming

by Drouze



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drouze/pseuds/Drouze
Summary: I started this nsfw.. thing? But lost interest in it but I didn't want what I had written to go to waste so here it is I guess. I probably won't be finishing this. (Looks like John and Vera won't be finishing either, sorry.) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Fallout Drabble: All-Consuming

A far cry from being born with a silver spoon, their status as warriors was earned with blood and bullets; the smell of gunpowder and chaos lingering on the fabric of her vault suit that has since been cast aside haphazardly on the grimy floor. Little girls often dreamed of being princesses and queens, yet few had the chance. She was a lucky one, the limelight of destruction and power skyrocketing them into the eye of Diamond City's nightlight; Commonwealth's newest power couple. But that title, no matter how prestigious, compares to the stature in which they hold each other. A constant tug o' war of kings and queens, of mutual adoration; of worship. She does without question and receives without asking. Hancock is as much in awe of Vera as she is of him.

And oh, is she in awe. Her very being trembles, quakes; hums when he is near, the yearning a constant craving, wholly unavoidable. Though he may be her damnation, she falls willingly, eager for the next fix to get her high. Her mouth is bruised, swollen from his kiss, his biting; and the dull throb from said flesh only adds another layer of tangible ecstasy. Without question her lips part, ever pleased to do what he wants, with her tongue waiting. For a moment she lets the saliva linger (a sight he's no doubt prone to enjoy) before she swallows, tongue swiping along her upper lip in a lascivious display.

She practically squeals, pale thighs closing in greedily along the hand that's set on torturing, teasing her at it's leisure. 

"It's hard to relax when you work me up so much." A gulp of air, Vera's heart rate fluttering beneath her ribs as she just about manages these words. It takes a few beats before she eases her legs apart and drags a tightly curled palm down the length of him, encouraging.

Raised on her toes, her mouth latches onto the rough expanse of skin along his collar bone. Suction and bites ensue, intent on bruising skin along the path that trails up the column of his neck, the sharp curve of his jaw. Invading his space, she breaths in when he exhales, and using her free hand to curl at the back of his neck, nails raking down, following the lean (but certainly strong) line of his shoulder. 

"Only you deserve the best." A truthful declaration from the ghoul, a promise validated by how hot he was for her, hyper-aware of the stretch she brings with her fingers.

It is only the tinder that keeps her burning, wanting; a far cry from what would satiate her (or himself).

"How do you want me tonight?" Vera's hips twist and grind, stealing addictional friction that leaves her voice breathy, but no less thicker with mounting desire.

The hand around him retracts, to instead grab at his own, pulling wet fingers to her mouth, tongue eager for a taste. 

"On my back?" The low murmur comes between carefully controlled licks, eyelids dark and heavy around pale blue. A grin around his fingers when she takes them into her mouth, teeth purposefully brushing along his skin. "On my knees?" She then pivots, and presses back with an arched spine, a hand reaching up and around, dragging nails along the nape of his neck, down. All the while her rear fits perfectly against his pelvis with a slow grind. "On top? I can take it any way you want." Vera was intent on giving John a show that he wouldn't forget.

"Turn around." The voice that came from the, visibly flustered ghoul, is that of demand, need. Her first instinct isn't one of compliance, there is a very short list of people who could speak to her like that, and at present, it really only carries a singular name, for more than a handful of reasons. All of which are, frankly, more than a bit selfish in one way or another.

The grinding is set aside for a more fulfilling venture. It's an open-ended demand, but one she is more than happy to oblige as she turns to face him, all the while being sure to not break contact between their bodies. A coquettish smile curls at her approach, with a tender flutter of her eyelashes along sub-zero eyes. Her head tilts toward the ceiling, she's required to rise on the balls of her feet to brush her mouth along his jaw.

She inhales, the taste of power on her tongue, dexterous fingers sliding between familiar layers to press against the skin hidden beneath. Skin that is all too often, nearly cold to touch, but easily warmed. Beneath his flesh there are aching bones, bruised muscles, and the ever-present hum of emotion. How anyone thought that could be tamed was, frankly, beyond her. It's loud, echoing with each heartbeat, even if it is unseen to most. 

"Do you like this?" Purposefully coy, Vera keeps her touches light. Little glimpses of skittering warmth, but thoroughly invades his personal space in every other way. 

"Yes." A breathless response, low and spoken against her skin, the barest hint of sharp enamel against a pulse-point on her neck. It was almost as if something had snapped within him, perhaps the all-consuming need to touch her, please her. Strong hands shift, and within a few seconds the pair have eaten up the space between their writhing bodies and the wall.

Back now pressed against the solid foundation, Vera's mouth finds his in a hunger that's coy, pushing forward only to withdraw for a moment. Tempting him to follow her retreat. There's going to be bruises, without a doubt. Normally those type of marks don't last long, if they even manage to show up in the first place. But with the extra dosage of power, which is really, an extension to the strength John physically has, these might just last for a few days. She's not about to complain about that, though she tries not to look too self-satisfied at the moment. 

Vera moves his hands to her body, where she knows he likes to hold, and the kiss turns hungry, volatile. To her surprise, he broke off the display of affection and dropped down to his knees, skilled fingers working her underwear down, letting them fall around her ankles. John wasted no time, and immediately got to work with his mouth around her warmth.

There is zero shame within her grinding her pelvis toward his dexterous tongue, posture tilted for a better vantage point; free hand moving knowingly along familiar skin, palm kneading a still covered chest. Eyes lower in a desirous, sinful gaze. Pleasure blooms fiercely at the base of her spine, curling and licking across awakened nerves. 


End file.
